


Hide & Seek

by raindear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bondage, Choking, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pun-ishment, Reader Is Not Frisk, Smut, Soul Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Underfell, Violence, Voyeurism, You know why you're here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindear/pseuds/raindear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always been drawn to fairy tales.</p>
<p>Happy endings… Gruesome endings… You, too, had been ready for your story to end. Yet here you were.</p>
<p>After falling down the mountain and surviving, you find yourself part of a new tale, but it's much darker and more sadistic than you could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Down

When you woke, the first thing you saw was the moon. Its milky light washed over your bruised skin like a lonely spotlight, filtering in from the distant crack in the darkness above. You lay on a bed of blood red flowers, fragrant with a perfume that made your head tingle as you breathed it in. You slowly sat up, wincing at the pain wracking your petite form. Pain… Pain meant that you were still alive.

 _Oh well,_ you thought shivering. If the fall wasn’t sufficient, then the cold and dark would finish you off before long. The thought comforted you.

The cavern you had fallen into was pitch black aside from the sliver of moonlight you lay in. Your every breath and movement echoed out into the darkness. You could sense that you were utterly alone. The atmosphere was permeated with a sense of neglect and abandonment. You knew this deep in your soul as you weakly called out to no one in particular.

“Hello…?”

_ B͝ut nòbody̕ c͏ame͠. _

Sitting there in silence for a few moments, you brushed the dust off your skirt and willed yourself to stand. Feeling along the stone walls of the cavern, you made your way forward to nowhere in particular. Listening to the echoes of your own footsteps filled you with a strange sense of determination. You walked deeper into the ruins. Something was calling for you.

Eventually you came upon a small cottage, cozy and neat. It, too, was empty. You smiled vaguely as you recalled the book of fairy tales you used to love. Tales of abandonment, envy, abuse, love, virtue, purity… Happy endings… Gruesome endings… You, too, had been ready for your tale to end. Yet here you were.

Glancing briefly in the mirror in the hallway, you regarded your pale and drawn face with disinterest, then moved on.

You found yourself in a long corridor, which ended at the feet of an enormous stone door. It was broken down the middle, and you could see blinding white light reflecting through the cracks.

Taking a deep breath, you climbed through the hole.

The bitter cold and light made you stagger for a moment. You sank into snow that crunched halfway up your calves, one step at a time. Withered black trees framed your path as you as you made your way endlessly forward. The wind howled around your exposed face, sounding unnervingly like whispers.

“ **H u m a n .** ”

You thought you heard a fallen branch crack under a footfall behind you. You whirled around, your heart leaping into your throat.

_.̀.͞.̴Bu̷t̀ ņob̨ody͢ ̀came. _

You sighed and turned back, only to bump face first into… _something_. You squeaked in alarm, your vision filled with... bones. A ribcage, in fact. The ribcage of the skeleton who was now looking down at you with blood red eyes and a bemused grin on his face.

“Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

You fell back onto the snow and looked at him with wide eyes. The skeleton looming above you was like nothing you had ever seen before. Slung casually over his broad shoulders and bare ribcage was an enormous red and black winter jacket, complemented by black shorts, and sneakers. It would have looked comical if not for his razor sharp teeth and crazed looking eyes.

He extended a hand as though to help you up. Silently, you moved to accept it, only to flinch back at the feeling of burning electricity coursing up your arm.

“Ah…!” you choked out, unable to hold in your breathy gasp of pain.

He roared with laughter, slapping his knee. “Fuck yeah, the old joy buzzer in the hand trick. Gotta love the classics.”

As he had his fun, thoroughly amused by himself, you slowly began to sidle backwards.

His eye gleamed, and the laughter stopped as abruptly as it had started. He grabbed you roughly by the throat and held you up in the air.

“Humans are hilarious. Too bad I can’t keep you.” His grip tightened and your body convulsed.

“I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton. I’ve only got one job, see, and that’s to bring every human I find out here back to the queen. Dead or alive.” He sounded bored.

The lack of oxygen began to get to you, static creeping up on the edges of your consciousness. Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, he dropped you. You crashed to the ground, coughing and sputtering.

“So, let’s hear it,” he said with disinterest. “Humans always start begging at this point. Give me one reason why you shouldn’t be **d e a d  w h e r e  y o u  s t a n d**.”

You blinked, then stared up at him blankly.

“Well?” he urged.

You didn’t have a reason. The only reason you were here in the first place was because you were so pathetic you had botched your own death. You might as well let this guy kill you. Then your life might serve some purpose, even if it was just for some sick sadist’s amusement.

You lowered your gaze, then languidly dropped your head onto one shoulder, baring your neck to him.


	2. Breathless

Sans looked down at you with bewilderment, visibly taken aback. Sweat dripped slowly down the side of his skull. The sight of your milky throat, blossoming red and purple where his phalanges had pressed into it… it made his mouth water. He entertained the thought of sinking his teeth deep into the artery there and sucking deep, marking you...

When your eyes slid up to meet his, the shock transformed into white hot rage. Biting his own tongue to chase away the arousing thoughts, he stomped on your throat with one heavy foot and leaned, crushing your windpipe. Two giant wolf-like skulls materialized behind him, pulsing with searing red light. He ground down on you carelessly with his heel as they circled you. Your mouth twitched into a smile despite the overwhelming pain, relieved at the thought of it all ending.

“What kind of game do you think you’re playing?” he hissed. “You think you’re funny? I ain’t laughin’.”

When you didn’t respond, Sans scrutinized your expression. The weak smile remained on your face, but didn’t reach your eyes, which were listless and unfocused. Dead eyes, the same empty eye sockets he saw in the mirror every morning. Sans flinched as he made the comparison.

It was your turn to be bewildered when the pressure yielded and he stepped off.

He was looking away, face unreadable. The air was no longer charged with the electric tension of the growling and snapping apparitions. You rubbed your raw throat and whispered hoarsely.

“Why…?”

He kicked the ground, sending powdery white snow flying everywhere. “Tch. There’s no fun in it if you don’t resist.”

You hesitated, then spoke again. “Thank you…”

Sans gave you a strange look, then turned on his heel to leave, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t get me wrong,” he said coldly. “I have no use for a broken toy.”

_ P͟at͜h̡et͞i͡c̵. ̢W̸oŗth͡l̢es̴s. E̡mp̧ty. _

_The sound of receding footsteps… It fills you with determination._

You sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly filled with dread at the thought of being left alone. Without thinking, you scrambled forward and pinched the sleeve of his jacket. Flustered by your own actions, you blushed heavily. “Wait…!”

You weren’t prepared when the back of his hand slammed across your cheek, flinging you back several feet to the ground.

“Who said you could touch me, you little freak?” he snarled, his left eye blazing red. He disappeared in a combustion of smoke, then instantly reappeared on top of you, his forehead and hips grinding roughly against yours.

You yelped, and felt your body heat up at the sudden proximity. “I-I… I don’t…”

“Your cheeks are so red,” he smirked. “This is what you were hoping for all along, isn’t it?”

An impossibly long, gooey red tongue lapped from your collarbone up to your ear. A sound that was halfway between a startled shriek and a moan escaped from your lips.

“N-No! I’m, I’m not--”

Bony fingers began creeping up your spine, digging painfully into the flesh between your ribs. “Don’t lie to me. You liked it when I hurt you. Not afraid of the big bad wolf, eh?”

You made a strangled sound as you took in his words. Did you… really like it? It hurt. It hurt a lot. Your body throbbed with pain at every little movement, and your throat felt raw, ravaged by the repeated abuse. But it wasn’t so bad, you decided. At least you were feeling something. Something that proved you were alive. It was… exhilarating. You swallowed hard. Maybe you were even more broken than you originally thought.

“Heh,” Sans grinned approvingly. “That expression you’re wearing… Well. I won’t grace it with a description.”

Baring his fangs, he dove for base of your neck. His teeth were like little knives, breaking your skin effortlessly and drawing blood. You cried out desperately, the sweet sound rattling inside his skull. He lapped at the wound with his waiting tongue, savoring the metallic taste.

“I like you better like this, you know,” he murmured. “Squirming and hot and helpless beneath me… Not like that little zombie act from before.”

Sans roughly grabbed a fistful of your hair and shoved you down so that you were kneeling at his feet. Panting like a dog, you struggled to keep your composure, even as a liquid heat began to seep from your core.

“You’re pretty interesting, for a human,” he breathed heavily. “If you prove yourself useful, I might be inclined to let you be my **s l a v e**.”

Your head was buzzing with white noise. As if in a trance, you crawled forward and pressed your quivering tongue in a hesitant lick against his boot.

Sans tensed immediately, his eye sockets going dark. You continued to lap gently at his shoe, interchanging soft kisses with slick suction on the smooth black leather. As you languidly cleaned him off with your tongue, you felt your self-worth fading away, gradually being replaced by something secret and shameful. You dug your nails into your own thighs, crescent moons of blood emerging as your hot breath puffed into clouds at his feet.

“...Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, they haven’t even taken off their clothes yet and I’m blushing like crazy o////////o
> 
> Thank you for your kind comments, they fill me with determination to be a better writer!


	3. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sinners, it’s time for plot~ If anyone’s interested, here is the song I listen to on repeat to get into the right headspace for this story.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1f_TwFZmV0

Sans’ breath hitched, and the edges of his mouth curled into a dangerous smirk.

The electric static crackling in your ears was increasing in frequency to a fever pitch. The garbled noise ate away at the borders of your consciousness until everything began to grow dark, the skeletal figure above you growing more and more distant until his face was little more than a white blur. You embraced the darkness gratefully, and fell.

~

_ D͏a͞rk͟ _

_ ̕ _ _ Ḑąr͡ker _

_ ͠ _ _ ̡Ye͡t̀ ͜D͘a͜rke͜r͘ _

_ ̀ _ _ T͞h͝i͝s n̶e͠xt̕ ͏ex͏p͢e͠r͠i̵m̕e͠n̨t́ s͢e̛ems ̷v̨èr͢y _

_ V̴ery _

_ In̷t͏eŕe͞sti̴n͘g _

~

You woke with a choked gasp, body jolting the same way it always did when you dreamt about falling. You were tucked into a bed, covered in unfamiliar white linens. The pristine crispness of the sheets were marred by a few drops of blood… your blood? Your aching head was nestled on a plush feather pillow. Still lightheaded from sleep, you looked around. The bed you were now sitting up on was shaped like a red racecar, and an assortment of toys were messily arranged on the table next to it. Was this a child’s room? Where… were you?

Hesitantly, you touched your bare feet to the floor. What had happened? You were wearing a loose white t-shirt now, the hem fluttering halfway down your thighs. What happened to the clothes you’d fallen into the mountain with? The only lighting in the room came from a small window in the corner, fitted with what looked like iron bars. Tall bookshelves lined every inch of the far wall. Instinctively, you shuffled towards them. You ran your fingers softly along the spines of the books, comforted by the sight of their well-worn edges.

_ Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny _

_ Monster Kidz Word Searches _

_ Advanced Puzzle Theory _

_ The Prince and the Froggit _

_ Little Red Riding Hood _

The last one caught your eye, a story you had loved since childhood. You had just begun to slip the cover from the shelf when a flash of movement in your periphery caught your attention.

“Who’s there?” you whispered, afraid to turn around.

Heavy footfalls sunk into the floor, drawing nearer. You held your breath, one trembling finger still resting on the corner of the book.

“ **B o o .** ”

Suddenly, an upside down face with a shit-eating grin was leering at you from above.

Your scream caught in your throat as a breathy gasp, and you fell back hard onto your bottom. A deep baritone voice chuckled darkly at your reaction.

You paled, and your eyes grew wide with recognition. “You’re…”

“Yep, it’s me. Your old pal, Sansy.” He shrugged, and shook his head tauntingly. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already? After all the fun we had yesterday.”

“Yesterday…?”

The memories flooded back, burning your face scarlet as the intimate nature of your first encounter flashed before your eyes. Was that really you? The dull pinpricks of light that were the skeleton’s eyes bore into you, half-lidded and knowing. You flinched when he gave you a knowing wink and settled back against the wall, right side up again.

“I… I don’t remember everything.” You ventured hesitantly. “What happened? Where am I? How did I get here?”

“You passed out.”

You stilled immediately, blood running cold. Your clothes...

“Aw, don’t give me that look.” Sans pressed a bony hand to his chest in mock indignance.

“Far be it from me to pass up an easy lay, but no one likes a dead fish in the bedroom,” he sneered.

Despite the crude language, you breathed a small sigh of relief, tucking your legs in closer. The hardwood floor was cool and soothing against your heated skin. Speaking of bedrooms...

“Where am I?”

“You’re in my kid brother’s room. Not that he’s much of a kid anymore.” He inspected his fingers nonchalantly. “Let’s just say… If he had been the one to find you out in the forest…”

He didn’t finish the sentence, but gave you a meaningful look that sent chills crawling up your back. You swallowed nervously.

“Not that it matters. Papyrus doesn’t live here anymore. He lives in the castle, with the rest of the Royal Guard.”

“With the queen…?” You seemed to remember him mentioning her.

“That’s right. The queen of all monsters.” Sans looked a little uncomfortable with the shift in topic.

Monsters... So that’s what he was. You thought they had all gone extinct, centuries ago. The fairy tales and legends were all that remained of them… or so you had believed. You were a little startled when he spoke again, breaking your chain of thought.

“You’re real fucking lucky I decided to keep you, you know that? You’re exactly her type.”

Confused, you tilted your head to the side. “Type?”

“You would have made a perfect addition to her precious little doll collection,” he said with disgust. “Talk about a mommy complex. Better to just rip the souls out and be done with it, in my opinion.”

You weren’t sure what he was talking about, but it didn’t sound good. You nervously twisted your fingers together in your lap. Biting your lip, you timidly looked up at him.

For the second time, you found words of gratitude leaving your lips. “Thank you.”

The skeleton looming over you looked bewildered, then started laughing hysterically. His fangs glinted dangerously under the ambient lighting and his left eye began to blaze red with wisps of smoke. You instinctively shrank back, but he pulled you forward by the collar.

“Heh, wow, this shit again? Don’t get me wrong,  _ human. _ I didn’t save you out of the goodness of my heart.” One of his bony fingers toyed roughly with the soft apex of your throat. He whispered hotly into your ear. “We’re going to have a lot of fun.”

He abruptly let you go and you fell back on the floor, legs askew. You managed to catch yourself with your elbow and palm at the last second. Sans was no longer smiling.

“I’ve got work to do, but I’ll be back. Don’t bother trying to escape.”

He walked across the room, his stride serious and commanding. As he began to pull the door shut with a heavy creak, he looked you up and down one last time, eyes lingering between your thighs. He smirked.

“Nice view, by the way.”

The lock clicked.


	4. Coveted

You sat on the floor in muddled confusion for a moment before flushing scarlet and snapping your knees shut, but the damage was done. The door was closed and Sans was already gone. Humiliated, you tugged the oversized shirt down over your underwear and sniveled. What had you gotten yourself into? The skeleton’s drastic mood swings from bored and apathetic to psychotic were leaving you emotionally and physically drained. You brushed your fingers hesitantly on the sensitive skin of your bruised throat.

You didn’t bother checking the lock. Even if you did escape, where would you go? You might as well stay here. You were tired of caring. You had no purpose left in the world above, and none down below aside from entertaining the sadistic skeleton.

Somewhere in the distance, you heard the rhythmic ticking of a grandfather clock. The sound comforted you, and you matched your breathing to it, remembering a lullaby that someone had sung to you long, long ago. Who was it…? You couldn’t recall.

You crawled under the bed and curled in on yourself, feeling numb and cold. 

 

_~Sans POV~_

From the other side of the door, Sans chuckled silently. It wasn’t often that such an innocent little plaything came dangling his way in the Underground. So soft, so vulnerable, so passive. He couldn’t wait to break her, corrupt her. The corners of his mouth twitched uncontrollably as he considered the possibilities. His magic pulsed into a heated bulge under his shorts.

But then again… She _was_ a human. If she had wandered into the forest from the Ruins, as most humans did, then without a doubt, the cameras would have seen her exit.

“...Shit,” he muttered. “Fuck!”

His grin faltered and transformed into a scowl. The hyenas would be circling soon, leering his prey. Sans didn’t like to share. Years of catering to Papyrus’ every whim left him feeling bitter and selfish. This human belonged to _Sans_. Not Papyrus, not that little cocktease the queen, certainly not any of the low-level scum that infested Snowdin.

But at this rate, they would be able to sniff her out soon. Human souls, when filled with determination, could be sensed from miles away. Not that this girlie had much determination. That much was obvious from the way she had immediately surrendered herself to him like a cat in heat. He smirked at the thought of putting her in a collar. But there were more important things to consider.

How could he erase her presence to others, and make her inexorably his at the same time? After a beat, a slow fanged smile began to spread across his skull.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter!
> 
> I shouldn't even be writing right now, to be honest. Procrastination for the win! But I promise there's fun to be had next time~


	5. Owned

When you stirred from your slumber, you vaguely realized that you were no longer huddled in the cramped, dusty space under the bed.

You were now curled up on something that was somehow both soft and uncomfortably solid at the same time. Something very warm was nuzzled up against your cheek. You burrowed closer to it and yawned, not wanting to open your eyes. When it twitched under your cheekbone, you blinked a bit in confusion and slowly rolled onto your back so you could look up. Right into the eyes of the most self-satisfied skeletal face you had ever seen.

You shrieked and almost jumped out of your skin. You were sure you would have fallen off the bed if not for Sans’ arm keeping you firmly nestled in his lap. There was a telltale bulge glowing red under the smooth fabric of his black shorts.

“I was going to wake you up earlier, but I figured that would be a _dick move_.” Sans raised one browbone suggestively.

You let out a nervous squeak and you refused to look at him, gaze flitting every which way but in his direction.

“What’s the matter?” He drawled with a lazy grin. “Have a _seat_ and take a _load_ off.”

You gasped and squealed when Sans gripped you around your waist and lifted you like you weighed nothing, repositioning you so that you were straddling his body. He smirked.

“C’mon, you really gonna act like a prude now after that kinky shit you pulled out in the forest?” You felt bony fingers rake up the bottoms of your exposed thighs, the sensitive skin tingling from the little scratches.

“N-No!! That wasn’t-- I mean, I’ve never even--” You began to stutter hysterically.

Suddenly, Sans looked interested in what you had to say. His hands stopped moving. “Never even what?”

Your face burned a deep red and you buried it in your hands.

“Tell me.” His tone was low, dangerous and commanding. You took a shaky breath.

“I’ve never even… kissed anyone before... Let alone whatever this is.” Your voice was shrinking down to a whisper. “Please, I’m… I’m scared.”

Sans grew very quiet and still. After a few moments passed you dared to glance up at his face, and flinched when you saw that his eye sockets were pitch black and empty. Large droplets of sweat were beading on his skull. You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a weak whine.

In an instant, his eyes were blazing wildly with wisps of blood red magic, a hungry, sharp-toothed grin emerging from his jaw. He lunged at you.

“Mine. Mine. ALL MINE.” He was growling and panting, clawing wildly at your fragile form. He opened his mouth wide, then sank his fangs into your shoulder and inhaled wetly. You cried out, half from the pain, half from the unfamiliar heat surging from your core.

“I’m going to carve my name into your soul and teach your body to respond to my touch, and my touch only…” Sans laughed gruffly between sentences, shivering with apparent delight. “You’re going to be my obedient little pet. Don’t worry, kitten, I’ll be sure to train you thoroughly.”

His hot wet tongue was slithering around the delicate shell of your ear now, dripping molten ectoplasm down the side of your neck. His hands snaked under your shirt to flick at the tender buds of your nipples, tweaking them mercilessly until they tightened and stood achingly at attention. Quickly frustrated by the fabric in the way, Sans tore the shirt to shreds and immediately nuzzled his face into your soft breasts. A throaty moan tore out of you when he slurped his tongue over one of your hardened peaks, rolling the other nipple between two curious fingers and squeezing hard. “Unfff…. Haaah!!”

Sans responded to your needy groans with repeated muffled huffs of “so soft” and “shiiit shit shit.” He bit down possessively on the nipple he had been lavishing with his tongue, snaking a hand down towards your nether regions.

“No, please…!” You sobbed. “It’s too much…!”

Sans ignored you and roughly shoved a hand in between your legs, grinding the segmented bone harshly against your soaked frilly panties. His own swollen member was rutting desperately against your thigh, leaking hot sticky fluid that seeped through his shorts.

“Fuckin’ hell, kid, you’re so fuckin’ wet for me,” he growled possessively.

Grunting, he ripped your panties to the side and plunged two bony fingers deep inside you, making you gasp and hiccup at the intense pain and pleasure that jolted through your body. Hot tears streamed endlessly down your cheeks. When Sans abruptly pinched your clit, you screamed.

“That’s right. Come for me…!” Sans hissed, grinding his teeth together.

His voice buzzing in your ear, you came and saw constellations of light burst behind your eyelids. You tightened your legs around his arm with a shameful wail of his name as your climax torrented through you.

“S-Shit, that’s hot… Fuck…!” Sans let out a heated, guttural moan and released as well, thrusting violently against your slick, quivering thigh.

You both collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Your head felt like it was stuffed full of pure white cotton, and you struggled to maintain your consciousness after the intense and overwhelming experience. A milky haze obscured the edges of your vision.

Sans chuckled breathlessly for a few moments, then seemed to sober. In a daze, you watched as he silently shifted and positioned himself so he was hovering over you.

Sans pressed two bony fingers onto your sternum, then pulled them back, slowly. You immediately felt a sickening deep lurch from inside your chest, as though your very essence was being sucked out of your body. A hazy, pitch black heart began to materialize, hovering in mid-air before you. Sans looked surprised, then pensive, as though he was seeing something he wasn’t expecting. He reached out for it with his magic.

Then everything was filled with a brilliant and blinding red light, and you succumbed to the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	6. Chained

You woke up to a dusty scent that evoked the pages of old books. You were swathed in something heavy, warm, and infinitely comforting. Something like fur tickled at your cheek as you stretched. When your eyes slowly fluttered open, you found that you were still laying on the same bed as before. Your naked skin was exposed except for the heavy winter jacket that had been thrown haphazardly on top of your body.

After a few moments of mindlessly breathing in and out, the memories of what had happened not too long prior flooded back. Cheeks burning crimson, you shivered and tugged the jacket closer around your body, burying your face into the soft fur of the hood. Tears threatened to spill out but you forced your eyes closed and let the shame wash hotly over you.

A monster had ravished you. Clawed at every inch of the sensitive skin on your petite frame, tasted you, used you, but gave you pleasure in turn... Something deep inside you clenched sweetly at the memory of his fingers penetrating you, somehow too much and not enough at the same time. Swallowing hard, you squeezed your thighs together in a half-hearted attempt to quell the throbbing that had begun anew.

You should be angry. Upset. You knew you should hate him… But all you could feel was humiliation, and confusion. Sans had violated you, but for all of his harsh words, he had held back. He had been surprisingly... no, gentle wasn’t the word, but he could have done much worse, and probably wanted to.

You shivered again. Clutching the jacket around you, you sat up. You couldn’t lay around forever. How much time had passed since you had fallen into this nightmare? Hours? Days? Your stomach growled miserably and you numbly surveyed the many bruises that blossomed over your body. Hesitating, you pressed your fingers to the juncture of your neck and shoulder where Sans had sunk his teeth into you, swallowing when your fingers came away red.

You couldn't deny that you felt something for your captor. You could try to protest all you wanted, but it would never change the fact that you had surrendered your mind and body to him willingly. You sighed, biting your lip and deliberately choosing not to think about what had led you to feel this way.

When your gaze fell upon the door to the bedroom, you froze.

The door was open.

You could leave this place.

You didn’t know where or why you would go, but…!

_Yo̕u̕ we̢r̕e̸ ͟f͞i̶lled ̀wit̹̲̜h̰͢ ̻͙̱̣̤̭ͅd̯̙̦̼̦͇̬e͓͚ṱ̶e̗̭͈̼͚̗͇ŕ̤̻̘m̘i̢̡̦͈͉̠̜͚͇̤̭̥͇͕̭̼̜̯͉͟͞n̵̛̖̙̺̩̮͇̬̘͟--_

  
An intense, gut-wrenching pain radiated from your chest, and you began coughing and gasping uncontrollably. You retched as though to vomit, but nothing came out. It felt as though something had taken hold of your entire being, and clenched it tightly in their fist. Suffocating darkness enveloped you and you felt yourself lurch through space, and suddenly you were huddled on your bruised knees on a cold tile floor. The room was freezing and smelled astringent and clinical, like a doctor’s office or a laboratory. Disoriented and panicking, you began to hyperventilate.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, the suffocating pain relented, and you gasped with relief. Footsteps echoed off the floor as someone drew nearer, until finally you recognized Sans’ silhouette looming above you. His face was obscured in shadow due to the blinding light fixtures above, but his eyes glowed red and you could make out a manic grin stretching out on his jaw.

“Missed me?”

You didn’t reply, still gasping and whimpering from the lingering pain. Sans let his eyes roam over your exposed chest, his jacket hanging loosely over your shoulders, covering little more than your back.

“I must say, I like this new look.” He smirked. “Red suits you.”

You flinched and quickly pulled the lapels of the jacket closer over your body. He chuckled darkly.

“I didn’t mean the jacket. Haven’t you noticed my present yet?”

Sans snapped his fingers and something deep within you jerked outwards. You felt a vaguely familiar, sickening twinge as something dark began to emerge from your chest and float obediently toward Sans’ waiting hand. The pulsing black mass was shaped like a heart, and two glowing red chains were bound tightly around it in an X.

"I've never seen a soul quite like yours before. So weak. Devoid of color. And..."

Sans brushed a finger gently over one of its curves, and your whole body convulsed at an intense sensation that felt pleasurable to the point of pain. You felt your eyes start to roll back into your skull, and a thin line of drool slipped out the corner of your mouth. This was... your soul?

“So sensitive…” he murmured with delight and wonder. "I wonder what would happen if I were to tear this soul in half?"

Your breath hitched and a ragged moan ripped from your throat.

Sans sputtered, then burst out in incredulous laughter.

"I talk about killing you and you... you get off on it? Don't you feel any shame? Holy shit, I can smell how wet you are from here."

You panted breathlessly and mewled, still overwhelmed by the titillating sensation of him touching what felt like your very essence. You felt your body being lifted by his magic, floating up and back until you were pressed against a wall. The heavy jacket slipped from your shoulders and fell in a crumpled pile on the floor. Sans reluctantly relinquished your soul back into your body, and you shuddered as it settled back into your chest.

"Well then."

Sans was no longer smiling. His face was unreadable, eye sockets dimming into emptiness as he calmly stepped forward.

“As pleased as I am by your reaction, I have to punish you now. Since you thought about leaving me and all.”

Glowing red shackles appeared around your wrists and ankles, and you were dropped to hang limply from the heavy chains, completely exposed and vulnerable.

"It's for your own good."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while!  
> Real life can be a terrible distraction, but reading your comments makes everything better ♥  
> In other news, I ended creating a tumblr blog in case any of you feel like sending me questions or art~  
> 


	7. Claimed

You shivered as the cold air ghosted over your bare skin. The delicate skin of your wrists chafed and burned against the harsh red chains, and you bit your lip as Sans’ gaze slowly raked over your body. His intense stare devoured and defiled you as it passed from your your soft lips to your collarbones to the subtle curve of your breasts. He hummed with approval as he took in the many bite marks and bruises littering your skin.

“You look pretty good like this,” Sans smirked. He wrapped his bony fingers around your throat and tilted your head from side to side. “But I think you could use a little more here and there.”

The back of his hand slammed hard across your face and you saw stars, blindsided by the sudden blow. An angry red mark burned on your cheek as tears began to prick at your vision.

“What did I tell you?”

He struck your face again, this time from the other side.

“You’re mine.”

He violently kneed you in the abdomen, making you choke and gasp raggedly for breath.

“All. Mine.”

Suddenly Sans was rutting against your suspended body.

“This throat is mine.”

His hot, sticky tongue lapped desperately at the punctures in your neck.

“These tits are mine.”

He sunk lower and bit down hungrily on a nipple, swirling it with his tongue.

“This tight little virgin pussy is mine.”

He reached down and spread your lips, grinding his knuckles roughly against your tender cunt.

“And your soul…”

Sans reluctantly extracted himself from your body, then made a quick, jerky motion with one hand. Your soul burst free, pulsing weakly under the tight bondage of the dual chains.

“...belongs to me.”

Sans cupped your soul in his hands and admired it, a crazed grin distorting his features.

“Do you know what these chains on your soul mean? It’s a brand that marks you for the slave that you are. No matter how far you run, no matter how loud you scream, no matter how much  _ determination _ you hold in your heart... You’ll never be able to defy me. No one will hear you. No one will save you. No one but  _ me _ will ever touch you again.”

He growled possessively, tightening his grip. “And I’m  _ never _ letting you go.”

You moaned wantonly at the painful, yet pleasurable sensation. Your head lolled back onto your shoulder, tongue hanging limply from the side of your mouth. Drool dripped down your chin. You panted heavily and fought to retain consciousness.

“Whoops. Almost took it too far. Looks like you’re down to 1 HP…”

As you weakly huffed out hot choked breaths, Sans rummaged in one of his pockets, extracting what looked like… a piece of candy? And popped it into his mouth.

He kissed you deeply and penetrated your throat with his tongue, forcing you to swallow the sweet hard candy whole. Immediately, you felt a warmth spread through you as the bruises on your body faded and the open punctures closed. Your mind cleared of the shadowy fog that had been closing in. You took a shaky breath.

“Mmm…. I can’t wait to mark this flawless, milky skin again.”

He groped gently over the soft velvet of your body, chuckling darkly at the tearful panic in your eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that. Staying with me won’t be all that bad.”

Sans released you from the magical shackles and caught you, bridal style, in his arms.

“If you obey me,” he murmured, “I’ll teach your body to understand the pleasure that only I can give to you as your master.”

Burying your face into the crook of his arm, you nodded.

Sans grinned and gnashed his teeth together. His eyes were dark sockets in his skull, his knowing smirk a promise of the night of hedonism that was to come.


	8. Fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting patiently for the next chapter! As always I am totally blown away by your kind comments and support. You guys are awesome.
> 
> Enjoy the sin... (///∇///)

Too ashamed to open your eyes and blushing desperately, you curled yourself closer into Sans’ broad ribcage as he effortlessly carried your trembling body across the room. Reaching what appeared to be a lab table, Sans dumped you unceremoniously onto its cold metal surface. Sans smirked as he gently ran his claws up and down your stomach, with just barely enough pressure for your skin to tighten with goosebumps at the teasing touches.

“Can you be a good girl for me?” he murmured, caressing the soft flesh of your tummy. You let out a low moan and arched into his hand, desperate for more of the pleasant contact. Sans chuckled devilishly at your reaction and increased the pressure, his fingers digging into your skin.

“Answer me,” he growled. “And make sure to do it properly.”

“Yes… Master...” you choked out in a whispering whine, biting your swollen lower lip.

He chuckled again, his low pleased hum reverberating through your spine. “That’s it… Such a cute, obedient little human… And you’re all mine.”

Sans trailed a single finger up your torso, getting agonizingly slow as he made his way up to the bottom of your breasts. As he traced carefully over the soft swell, he pulled his finger away just as it barely grazed the tip of your nipple. You moaned loudly at the jolt of electricity that coursed through, then began to whimper at the loss of contact. You felt your nipples get almost painfully erect as you arched your spine off the table.

“Heh, are all humans this desperate?” Sans let out a husky laugh. “Just look at your face… You’re practically drooling for me.”

He circled each side with a tantalizing finger, spiraling closer and closer until he finally reached the rosy peaks and toyed with them roughly. You panted and wailed wantonly as he squeezed the tender flesh of your breasts, pushing them together and flicking his thumbs unrelentingly over your hard nipples.

“Ohhh, you like that, don’t you?” he growled, baring his fangs. “I think I’ll have a taste…”

Opening his jaw wide, Sans let his gooey red tongue curl down his chin. He pulled hard on your arm, jerking you into a sitting position. He immediately buried his face into your breasts, lapping at the sensitive skin with his hot, slimy tongue and rubbing his hard cheekbones all over them.

“Ughhh, so soft…” Sans groaned. “Why does your body have to feel so fucking good…”

He bit down hard on one nipple, licking and sucking at it through his teeth. With one hand he mercilessly tweaked the other, twisting and flicking the quivering nub until you thought you’d go insane from how painfully good it felt. You bit down hard on your lower lip as you were flooded with wave after wave of pleasurable shocks that coursed swiftly down to your core, inner thighs already slick with your fluids. Instinctively, you wrapped your legs around Sans’ torso as he worshipped your tits, holding on tightly to his clavicles to ground yourself.

“Fucking… shit fuck…!” Sans swore, stumbling a bit as you groped his bones, and you felt his entire body rattle. His face was flushed red and saliva dripped down his chin. In a flash, you were thrown back onto the lab table, your hands locked firmly above your head with hastily conjured magic chains.

“Can’t keep your hands offa me, huh, kiddo?” He smirked breathlessly. “Sorry to break it to you, but I’m the one running this show.”

Continuing to toy with your sensitive breasts with one hand, he leaned forward and kissed you deeply, shoving his tongue inside and swirling the tentacle-like appendage lewdly. His other hand groped slowly down the side of your body until it was squeezing your ass.

“You know, someday I’d like to spank this part of you till it’s bright red and quivering under my palm…” Trailing his tongue up your neck and in your ear, he growled. “Then I’ll bury myself in your ass and _fuck_ _you into the ground_.”

You mewled weakly, and he chuckled, grinding his teeth into the crook of your neck. “Mmmm, but let’s save that for another playtime. Right now I want to claim this tight little pussy of yours… I remember how tight you squeezed around my fingers before, I can’t wait to feel you around my cock…”

He pulled away briefly, then slithered his hot tongue one last time over each of your oversensitive nipples. When he abandoned your chest to trail licks and nips down your torso, the cold air in the room ghosted over the stiff wet peaks and made you shudder violently. You writhed under him and the chains jingled weakly.

When Sans finally reached the apex of your thighs, he paused, sweat beading on his skull.

“Fuck…” he exhaled hotly. “You’re so fucking wet.”

Instinctively you pressed your thighs together to hide yourself, and Sans made a sound of disapproval.

“Now, we can’t have that, can we?” Sans murmured. He flicked the air and more red chains appeared, twining around your ankles and dragging slowly until your legs were splayed out and suspended in the air. He ran his tongue over his sharp canines before settling in for his meal. He ran the broad flat of his tongue up in one long stroke from the bottom of your folds up to your sensitive clit. A frantic moan caught in your throat as you thrust your hips up to meet him.

“Ooooh, eager, are we?” Sans snickered. “I suppose I can spoil you a little bit…”

He swirled his hot tongue around your clit then started to dip teasingly in and out of your quivering entrance. When you hiccuped and mewled haltingly you felt him grin against you and start slurping at your folds with renewed vigor. His hands crawled up the backs of your thighs until they were gripping your ass.

“Such a cute little pet… Trying to hide how good it feels....” he mumbled against you. “But I can see it written all over your body.”

When Sans lightly grazed his fang against your clit, back and forth, you tensed and clung desperately to the chains wrapped around your arm as you felt your body winding up towards sweet release.

Sans chose that moment to pull away, making you moan deeply in disappointment. He was breathing heavily, skull flushed red and his jaw slick and shiny with your arousal. He flashed you a lopsided smirk, the glowing red pinpricks of his eyes hooded with lust.

“Time for the main event,” he growled.

Sans shoved the waistband of his shorts down and his erection bounced free, trailing a bead of gooey red precum from the tip. His magic dick twitched and continued to drip ectoplasm as it stood at attention just under his ribs. To your unexperienced eyes it looked huge, with a monstrous girth that you were certain would tear you in half. Despite the fear, something clenched deliciously inside you as you imagined taking the mouthwateringly thick cock between your thighs.

“Whatsa matter?” He smirked. “Never seen a _boner_ before?

Abruptly, the chains released you and you fell back limply, your hair falling in wild tendrils around your flushed, sweaty face. Sans loomed over you with a dangerous grin, making you feel incredibly small and insignificant. He slammed one hand down on the table near your face and leaned forward, pressing his hips insistently against yours. His hot breath prickled at your ear as he panted with need.

“That face you’re making… ” He grunted. “Just begging for a good _fucking_...”

Sans ground the tip of his cock up and down against your slick folds and you whimpered. Slowly, he began to breach your entrance, the thick head of his cock stretching you painfully wide. Your walls strained around him, the burning stretch bringing hot tears to your eyes.

“I-It’s too big, please, I can’t--!” you sobbed.

Ignoring your pleas, he slammed his hips into yours, forcibly burying his cock into you as deeply as it would go. A throaty scream escaped you and your eyes rolled toward the back of your head.

“So goddamn… tight…” Sans hissed through his teeth. “It’s like you’re sucking me in…!”

Thankfully, Sans didn’t move, instead enjoying the sight of you squirming deliciously beneath him. His member twitched inside of you as he remained buried to the hilt, struggling not to give in to the urge to thrust wildly. You bit your lip so hard it bled, hardly able to breathe.

He pulled your torso up until you were straddling him and you instinctively threw your arms around his shoulders. Something tender passed through his eyes, and he pressed his skull against your forehead.

“Good girl...” he murmured.

Sans brushed your lip with his thumb and slowly began to drag his cock out of you. When his tip was grazing your entrance again, he slammed back inside you with a strangled growl. And again. And again. The pain jolted relentlessly through your core and blossomed into hot, pleasurable sparks, and each time he pulled out you arched to meet his thrusts halfway. Tears rolled endlessly down your burnt red cheeks, throat feeling raw from the succession of desperate moans and whimpers being extracted from you with every thrust.

When he reached down to rub your clit between thrusts, your entire body jerked and you cried out his name.

“Sans…!”

He froze.

“Say it again,” he commanded, his eyes dark with need. “ **S a y  m y  n a m e .** ”

“P-Please, Sans… Don’t stop… Sans…!”

He growled viciously and threw you back onto the table, draping one of your legs over his shoulder and rutting into you relentlessly.

“ **L o u d e r .** ”

Phantasmal red hands appeared out of thin air and began groping lewdly at your body, massaging your breasts, gripping your waist, shoving two fingers into the side of your mouth and forcing it open wider.

“Saaans!” you moaned, your cry muffled by the invading appendages.

“ **F u c k . . . !** ”

Sans lurched forward and bit into your shoulder, forcing your body to bend so that your knees grazed your oversensitive nipples. He ground his teeth into your flesh, humping wildly into you with the crazed eyes of an animal in heat. The change in angle caused him to pound directly into a tender spot deep inside of you over and over, the feeling so extreme you felt yourself start to black out.

You screamed his name one last time as you reached your climax, your walls spasming erratically around his thick cock like a vice. Sans let out a choked groan and buried himself deep inside you, grinding against your cervix as he let out searing hot spurts of cum that overflowed for lack of space and dripped out of you onto the table.

He collapsed directly on top of you, panting and possessively clutching your limp form to his body. A deep growl rumbled from his chest as you drifted out of consciousness.

“ **M i n e .** “

 

**Author's Note:**

> [rainytales.tumblr.com](http://rainytales.tumblr.com/)


End file.
